


Not A Dad

by BambiScott



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiScott/pseuds/BambiScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No he would never be a father let alone a paternal figure. (spoilers up till 3.03) Companion piece to All I Have</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Dad

  
Alaric Saltzman knew he would never be a father once he finally found out that Isobel was a vampire. He would not have a little girl who looked like Is and had his brains. His whole world was gone in a blink of an eye.   


  
Fuck his life.   


  
His life got somewhat better because of Jenna then she gets turned into a damn vampire and dies.   


  
Ric can’t bear to tell Elena and Jeremy his deep dark secret. So he sleeps on the couch and drinks all the alcohol up within days after buying it. He can’t be in the same bed that made their child.   


  
Yes Jenna was pregnant.   


  
Little did the kids know the one main reason Jenna came back after finding out about Isobel and vampires and whatnot was that she was pregnant. Two months to be exact.   


  
He likes to think that their baby was a boy and that Jenna would have let him name him Nick. But then he sees Elena, hair messed up and all, coming downstairs for more cookie dough.   


  
Elena and Jeremy have lost everyone, parents, aunt, boyfriend and their lives. He has no way of helping them with all that deep shit. He can barely handle a grade crisis one of his students tells him about.   


  
But he figures that’s why he stays. Even if he doesn’t give a crap like a dad would he’s hurting too and can’t seem to leave them. They are all he has now. He could leave and go home but he just has a feeling that he is suppose to be here.   


  
He’s not really sure why Jeremy gets a job. The house is paid for and the bills Ric can handle for now but they don’t ask him. He just leaves the money out hoping one of them pays the cable bill so he can watch the season premieres of shitty summer shows.    


  
There is something wrong with him. He knows that a parent would wake up their son so he’s not late for work but he doesn’t. Jeremy isn’t his.   


  
He can’t be the one to hold Elena’s hand telling her that Stefan will come back and be fine. Because he knows damn well what Klaus does to the people you love.   


  
One day Caroline calls him, he shouldn’t have her under her real name god knows what people would think, about having a birthday party for Elena. He didn’t even know when her birthday was but he tells Caroline he will give her a hundred bucks to throw whatever kind of party teenagers have for birthdays.   


  
But he doesn’t expect to be invited.   


  
If this town wasn’t as weird or strange there would be no way a history teacher would be invited to a students party. But he goes, Damon and Andie will be there, just for the drinks since he did buy a fair share of them.   


  
That night he tells Elena he is leaving that he isn’t cut out to be a role model. He gives her some crap excuse that just because her birthday made her legal means that its time for him to go.   


  
He knows he should stay. Elena’s hurting and has no idea how to handle the adult world. Jeremy has been acting strange ever since he came back to life. Ric knows what the right thing is but he can’t do it.   


  
He walks by Jenna’s room everyday seeing her things just sitting there keeping dust. It takes more then a bottle to make him stop crying.   


  
So he leaves.   


  
Goes back to his apartment that has its share of memories and lies on the bed. That night he dreams of Jenna with their baby sitting in the Gilbert’s kitchen yelling at Jeremy to get his ass to work and at Elena who left the fridge open. Then she looks at him saying that he better control the kids.   


  
He wakes up sweating.   


  
No Alaric Saltzman wasn’t cut out to be a father but that morning he calls Jeremy to wake him up so he wont be late then calls Elena making sure she is okay. He’ll head to the grill to get a drink or two in before he can even think about what he is going to do. He should be there for them because it would be what Jenna would have wanted. But what about what he wanted?   


  
  



End file.
